The need for improved measurement in health care and other fields has increased dramatically; for example, with the demands for sweeping changes in the financing, delivery, quality, and outcomes of care. Concurrently, the practice of objective measurement has improved and expanded greatly in the past 10 years thanks to the efforts of Benjamin D. Wright of the University of Chicago and colleagues in the Institute for Objective Measurement who are now active in many other universities and research institutes. Therefore, the time has come for an exponential expansion to meet the demands for better measurement to enable better management. A conference is proposed in order to share and build on the base of knowledge and expertise of the Institute for Objective Measurement. The conference theme will be, "Objective Health Care Measurement From Theory to Application." Papers will be presented which highlight the critical debates in objective measurement. Measurement technology will be presented which significantly reduces respondent burden while increasing measurement precision. Advantages of objective measurement such as determining rater influences and the monitoring healthcare status across the continuum of care will be presented. Papers will highlight ongoing applications of objective measurement in areas from neonatal health care and outpatient rehabilitation to global measures of health care. Finally, leaders in the area of health care policy will explore how these advances in measurement will potentially change health care delivery, research, and policy.